


cataclysmic

by insistentbass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insistentbass/pseuds/insistentbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cataclysmic

_"You're too late"_

Moon pale, tendons, sinews and jumping veins;

He thinks of the sea, raw and untamable, thrashing against his bones, leaving tidal mark evidence. Existing in whispered motions, mountainous words and too tender presses.

Butlate is the hour, no time in the skies to rewind.

_(John yields to the empty, to the fold of a cruel half-dream.)_


End file.
